


The paper

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [38]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: A poem about how my day went, such as how my usb ate my paper. Free-flow poem. Please r&r!





	

The Paper

_How to relieve my anger today_

.

..

...

..

.

My USB ate my paper today,

and instead of getting even,

I got mad today.

But then, the leaves of the tree said hello,

relieved me from my pain,

the wind blew through the tree,

and on the inside I was relieved.

My day just got brighter,

thanks to the yellow leaves

across the street.


End file.
